


Wants

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-22
Updated: 2005-01-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser alone in his office.





	Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Wants

## Wants

  
by Gurrier  


Story Notes: For the ds_flashfiction "Ink" challenge.

* * *

He wanted to be naked. He wanted to lie stretched on a large bed, a firm mattress. He wanted to feel cool sheets under his back, cool air around him.  
  
Well. He wanted a great many things.  
  
He turned his attention back to the form beneath his pen, the black ink stark on the page. Ray would be here soon, bringing food. Pizza or Chinese. Friendship. 

  
 

* * *

End Wants by Gurrier 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
